thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лекарство из золота
'Drug of Gold '– песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 25 февраля 2015 года в альбоме "Seven Crimes and Punishments". Песня раскрывает неизвестные ранее подробности о жизни шеф-повара Баники Кончиты (на самом деле - принца Карлоса Марлона), его неполноценном романе с ней и трагической кончине. Являясь, возможно, не самой яркой в альбоме, песня, тем не менее, уточняет очень важную деталь - Кончита не убивала своего повара. Сюжет Карлос Марлон рассказывает о своем детстве и редкой болезни, требующей специального лекарства. Сторонясь своей семьи, он вел апатичный образ жизни. В пятнадцать лет, Карлосу организовали помолвку с дочерью иностранного дворянина, как типичный брак "по расчету". Когда его представили девушке, та оказалась не слишком привлекательной: Карлос утверждает, что она была "толстой, как свинья". Карлос рассказывает историю несчастной девочки и её мечте путешествовать по миру. Несмотря на её внешность, он по-прежнему хотел жениться на ней. Однако после его шокировали манеры Баники за столом. Карлос объясняет это жестоким обращением матери, после чего помолвка была расторгнута. Carlos Marlon speaks about his illness from childhood which required him to take a special medicine. Shunned by his family, he explains how he led a listless life. At fifteen, Carlos is arranged to marry a foreign nobleman's daughter for his family. Introduced to a girl as fat as a pig, Carlos then speaks of the girl's unfortunate history and her dream to travel the world, considering joining her at the time. After witnessing Banica's shocking manners at their engagement party, Carlos explains it is a result of her mother's abuse and how the engagement was voided. Позже Карлос рассказывает, как до него доходят слухи о зверском аппетите Баники и, притворившись поваром, он устроился к ней на работу. Его удивило, как она похорошела, но при этом потеряла свою человечность, заключив контракт с демоном. Продолжая свою историю, Карлос рассказывает о том, что огорчил её, пожелав взять отпуск, и жалеет, что хотел сбежать, полагая, что мог спасти герцогиню, если бы принял её. Later Carlos tells of how he had heard rumors of Banica's strange appetite and, disguised as a cook, entered her employ and saw she had become beautiful but lost her humanity due to a demon contract. Carlos continues that he disappointed her by asking to take a vacation; he bemoans his tendency to keep running away, believing that he could have saved her if he accepted her at that party. Имея потенциально опасное лекарство на руках, Карлос приглашает Банику отведать вместе с ним отравленный суп. После того, как они съели свой последний ужин, Карлос говорит о том, что сейчас он стал очередной едой для неё, ведь Баника не пострадала от яда. И, прежде чем потерять сознание, он услышал вздох Баники и слова о том, что он снова сбежал от неё. Поедая Карлоса, Баника, приходит к выводу, что так он больше не убежит от неё и останется с ней навсегда. With his potentially dangerous medicine in hand, Carlos invites Banica to eat the poisoned soup with him. After they eat their last supper, Carlos explains that he's now one of her meals, the only one to die from the poison. He then narrates how, before losing consciousness, he heard Banica sigh that he ran away from her again. As Carlos is eaten by Banica, he concludes that he's not running away anymore and will be with her forever now. Composition The song is set with a hard rock flair, incorportating electic guitar, bass guitar, drums, piano, and the flute. The song immediately begins with the first verse by 0.04. The song heads into a variation of the verse at 0.25, but resumes the normal melody shortly after 0.37. Another variation appears at 1.00, and gradually gains accompaniment from the other instruments. The second verse begins at 1.34, with a variation appearing at 1.57. A brief instrumental refrain begins afterwards, and lasts until 2.12. Песня задаётся рок-атмосферой, сопровождается электрической гитарой, бас-гитарой, барабанами, пианино и флейтой. Песня начинается с вступления на 0.04. Песню начинает с вариации куплета на 0.25, после чего вновь играет обычная мелодия на 0.37. Другая вариация начинается на 1.00 и постепенно к ней присоединяются и другие инструменты. Второй куплет начинается на 1.34 с изменением на 1.57. После начинается краткий музыкальный рефрен, который длится до 2.12. The next verse repeats the same structure as the ones that preceded it, however, a pre-chorus begins at 2.45. The chorus begins at 3.09, and lasts until 3.30. Another verse begins afterwards, with a variation at 3.55, accompanied by heavy electric guitar. At 4.05, another instrumental break begins, with a guitar solo. Another pre-chorus begins at 4.30, preceding the second chorus at 4.52. The song ends at 5:15. Следующий куплет повторяет структуру первого, однако на 2.45 начинается распевка перед хором. Затем хор начинается в 3.09 и кончается в 3.30. Другой куплет начинается в 3.55 и сопровождается электрогитарой. В 4.05 начинается другой инструментальный проигрыш вместе с гитарным соло, предшествующим хору в 4.52. Песня кончается в 5.15. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= |-| Русский= Related Songs Evil Food Eater Conchita Evil Food Eater Conchita детальнее рассказывает о Карлосе живущем в особнаяке Баники и показывает его попытку сбежать от неё, а так же конечный результат его самоубийства. Evil Food Eater Conchita details Carlos' employment on Banica's estate and shows his attempt to run away from her, as well as the ultimate result of his suicide. Albums SSP_cover.png|The Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=The Seven Sins and Punishment (album) Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *"Drug" в названии песни - это отсылка к "лекарству", что содержит порошок от Золотого Ключа, используемый Карлосом Марлоном дабы поправить свое здоровье. *The song's title refers to the "drug" containing powder from the Golden Key used by Carlos Marlon to remedy his sickliness. *Аббревиатура из названия песни на английском языке читается как "DOG", что переводится как "собака"; mothy высказался о том, что песня была о собаке. *The song's title was written in English due to its abbreviation as DOG, creating the English word "dog"; mothy cited that the song was about a dog.Mothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - 略称DOG。犬です。これは犬の歌なんです。 Curiosities *В твиттере Mothy отметил, что повествование в песне ведётся от лица съеденного персонажа.mothy_akuno - January 22, 2015 - 新曲「Drug Of Gold」は食べられた人視点。 *Стоит отметить и то, что для Mothy эта песня стала особенной: то был первый случай "обратного порядка адаптации истории": из новеллы (Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita) в песнюMothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - 小説から曲への逆輸入という、悪ノP楽曲では珍しいパターン。 *Многие фанаты связывали упомянутую в песне Evil Food Eater Conchita "просьбу об отставке" с гибелью лже-повара (а-ля "Кончита в гневе растерзала Карлоса"). Однако, как выяснилось, она была вполне благосклонна к нему до самого конца, несмотря на то, что поглотила его плоть уже после его гибели. References Категория:Песни Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO